Following
by PigeonFligher
Summary: Yeah, it's ANOTHER "what the Nether? I'm in Minecraft!" story. However, it wasn't just me in this blocky world, I would die instantly, it was with my Minecraftian, PigeonFlight! Follow us on our wanderings around the worlds of Minecraft! Rated T, cause you never know *smug face*
1. Chapter 1: I Hate My Laptop

**Heyo! PigeonFligher here. This is my first Minecraft fanfiction. Warning: it may suck. Well if you DO like it, please review and etc. Anyway, enjoy the story**!

My laptop had always been terrible with Minecraft, but I didn't expect it to have it explode. I was just on Minecraft as usual, when some mysterious machinery parts in the laptop started hissing and making random whirling sounds. Before I knew it, the portable computer had exploded, the force sending me flying across my cramped room and head-first into a wall.

"Ugh, what is going on," I mumbled before everything faded to black.

Bright sunlight poked its bright rays through my eyelids. "Go away." I mumbled to no one in particular. I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up, looked around, and realized the forest I was in was made out of blocks.

"Oh heck no," I growled, "Of course I'm sucked into Minecraft, and I bet I'll be staying here for a while."

I examined where I was. Trees of literally the same shape grew everywhere. The shadows slowly beginning to move where an indication that it was afternoon. Since I was in Minecraft, first thing to do was to punch trees right? I eyed a tree and slowly stepped up to it. I raised my fist ready to punch, but i thought twice and lowered my hand. I didn't trust my skills. I knocked on it like I would on a door. Slowly I could see cracks appearing in the block.

"Come on I dont have all day!" I shouted, getting very impatient. I brought my fist up really high and slammed it into the log. There was a muffled thump and and the log went flying across the clearing.

"Come back here!" I yelled running after it. A little block was floating up and down peacefully.

"Aw, it's so tiny!" I squealed in deligtht before walking closer to it. The little block flew at me and dove into my back. Wait, my back? I twisted my head and saw a purple backpack hanging on my back.

"Yes! My backpack is turquoise!" I exclaimed happily. After jumping around like an idiot, I realized something. I was not a cubey person. I looked from my toes to my chest. Everything was not square, but was slightly animated.

"Not bad," I said to myself, admiring my plain, peachy skin and my lovely crisp jean shorts and long turquoise long-sleeves. I played around with my light brown hair and continued to examine my backpack. Crafting grid? Check. Inventory grids? Check. I looked up at the sky and all my delight vanished. The sky was orange and I couldnt see the Sun.

"Oh no, oh no," i muttered, "Not good!" An arrow whizzed by me head and planted itself into the tree next to me. Growls, screeches, and rattles could be heard.

"I'm screwed," I said and started to run for my life.

"I hate my laptop."

If you were somehow wondering around the forest at night, you probably saw a girl cursing while trying to dodge trees and monsters. Yeah, that girl was me.

"I'm screwed," I repeated as ducked and swatted tree leaves while at the same time avoiding monsters. A zombie growled too close to me for comfort.

"Mommy!" I whimpered. Yeah I know, VERY couragous of me. Hopefully no one heard that. I continued to run deeper into the forest.

"Give me a break!" I yelped as a creeper somehow ambushed me. I flew through the air and landed on the ground with a big thump.

"Owwwww," I groaned, rubbing my head. I heard another hiss and looked left just to see a spider leap at me.

"AH!" I screamed, ducking just as the spider flew over my head and over the cliff. Wait, the cliff? I stood up and looked down, and immediatly wished I hadn't. I got dizzy and plopped onto the ground.

"That is a LONG way down," I remarked. There was rustling and I turned around. To scream in terror like a little girl. Monsters of all types were heading towards me. I could tell they were laughing at me, not believing what an idiot I am. A zombie shuffled over to me, ready to take a bite out of my arm, just to burst into flames.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. The other mobs looked just as confused as I was and just stood there as flaming arrows flew by and burned everyone, except me. I look in the direction of where the arrows were coming from and saw a figure in a tree, picking off the monsters. Something fell on top of me and knocked me onto the ground. The figure then unsheathed a shiny, blue sword and started hacking at everything around it. No wait, it's a girl. Her long, flowing hair glimmered in the moonlight she leapt around, slicing and stabbing monsters. Soon, all the monsters had been killed and dissolved. A bunch of mob drops floated around. The girl landed on the ground and picked everything up. Then she headed towards me, holding out a hand to help me up. I numbly grasped her hand and pulled myself up.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I look up and my jaw dropped in shock. I reconized her.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I already know the answer. The girl looked at me, studying me.

"I am PigeonFlight," she answered, "And you must be PigeonFligher."

**Well, this is the first chapter. Review, follow, whatever you can do, are appreciated! ****Pigeon out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Faceplants and Spider Eyes

**Yes! The story continues! I'm in a bit of a hurry so enjoy the story of me and PigeonFlight!**

We stared at each other. Slowly, a huge grin grew on my face.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. I started jumping around and repeating what I said over and over. PigeonFlight just stared at me like I was insane. Well, I am insane sometimes. After a while, I calmed down.

"Are you done yet?" I nodded. PigeonFlight sighed. "Ok good. Are you hungry?"

"No," I said. And of course, my stomach growled right then. She grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Gr, yes I am hungry." PigeonFlight turned around and began walking through the forest. I quickly followed behind her, plunging into the dark forest once more.

It was either I was out of shape, or PigeonFlight walked really fast. I just couldn't catch up to her. And the worst part was that she looked like she was simply walking. She looked all calm and awesome while I puffed after her like a train. Are there trains in Minecraft? As usual, my brain automatically tried to think about it. I was in the middle of think about if mine carts could count as trains when I face-planted into a tree.

"OW!" I shrieked as I stumbled backwards. I cautiously prodded my nose. Stars appeared as I screamed in more pain. Something warm and wet trickled down my nose.

"Great now I have a bloody nose," I whined. I didn't bother to wipe off the blood. I needed to find PigeonFlight. I carefully walked around the tree and sprinted through the forest. I was so focused on trying to get out, I didn't notice the steep hill until I found the world spinning.

"Ahhhh heeeeeelllp!" I yelled as I tumbled down the hill, and of course faceplanted AGAIN into something. "Flying pigs!" I cursed, "Not again!" The pain in my nose was excruciating. Unfortunately and fortunately, I had hit a wall and PigeonFlight just turned out to be there, too.

"Oh my Notch!" she cried out, rushing toward me. She looked into her backpack and pulled out a water glass bottle. She poured down the water and the blood was washed away. I winced and tears sprung in my eyes, but I kept still. She pulled out another glass bottle full of punch. Wait, punch? She uncorked the bottle and poured a couple of drops on my noise.

"Why in the chunks would you pour punch down my face?" I exclaimed. PigeonFlight frowned.

"It's a potion if instant health," she said snappily. "Keep still!" My eyes widened when I realized what she was doing for me. Soon I felt the crushed nose bones, or is it cartilage?, reform and the pain went away. I poked my nose. It felt good as new.

"Thanks," I muttered. PigeonFlight nodded and stood up. I did too. "Where are we?" I asked. She shrugged and pointed at a sign on top of the sandstone roof. In fact, the whole thing was made of sandstone.

"A place to eat," she said before opening the door. She walked in and before I followed her in, I read the sign.

"Turfy's Diner" it said.

"Why would Turfy make a diner out of sandstone?" I asked, but I realized PigeonFlight had gone in already. I shook my head, feeling like an idiot, and walked in.

First impression: I'm claustrophobic. I looked at the low ceiling and the walls, it had no windows. There was a counter with a man reading a book in the back and there was only 3 torches in the whole room. I saw PigeonFlight standing by the door.

"I'm not usual claustrophobic, but this room makes me," I whispered to her. She grinned.

"Same here," she replied. Then she cleared her throat. The man looked up and smiled broadly.

"WHY HELLO!" he boomed. PigeonFlight and I both winced. It took all my willpower to not cover my ears. "I AM TURFY."

"Nice to meet you, Turfy," I said weakly. "This is um," I stared at PigeonFlight. She noticed the situation and continued on for me.

"This is Fligher and I am Flight," she said smoothly. Turfy nodded.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, NOW PLEASE HAVE A SEAT." I looked around before taking the nearest seat to me. The newly called Flight sat by me.

"So I guess we know our names now," I stated. Flight smirked. Turfy came by and gave us menus. I glanced at the list and looked at the room before my mind registered the thought.

"Wait, there are sandwiches?!" I exclaimed. Flight groaned and facepalmed herself.

"Of course there is," she said, still amazed at my stupidity.

"But there isn't any in Minecraft!" I said, trying to defend myself. Flight shook her head.

"Look, I don't know which Minecraft you're talking about, but there are different recipes in this world."

"Oh." Embarrassed, I looked back down on the menu. "Hm, I think I'll have the chicken soup with a spider eye sandwich," I said to myself. Flight stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, still staring at me. I nodded. "Okaaay then." Without out looking away from the menu, she shouted, "Turfy, Fligher would like a bowl of chicken soup and a spider eye sandwich. I would like a melon and pumpkin salad."

"OKAY YOUR LUNCH WILL BE HERE SOON," I heard from another room. I sighed.

"Why does he have to be so loud?" I complained. Flight glared at me.

"Don't be rude, he was born that way." I smirked. Flight stared at me. "Whats so funny?" I started giggling.

"Lady Gaga," I said between giggles. She stared at me like I was loco. Just then Turfy came in with a our meals carefully balanced on his left arm. I gaped at him.

"Is that safe?" I asked. Flight shot me a look which I knew for sure said shut up. Turfy placed the bowls and plates down.

"THAT WILL BE 1 GOLDEN INGOT PLEASE." Flight looked into her bag and and dropped the ingot into the waiting hand. "THANK YOU AND ENJOY!" with that, he went into a different room. I sighed and massaged my temples. Flight grabbed a fork a began to munch on the salad. I stared at my sandwich. I saw a pinkish purple paste ooze past the cracks. I gulped and continued to examine it. It looked like peanut butter. I shrugged and took a big bite out of it.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

I chewed and swallowed, feeling nothing too bad. It did taste a bit sweet though. Then it came. A wave of pure fire rolled over my taste buds, burning them off my tongue. It was HOT.

"HELP!" I hollered jumping up and looking around wildly for something to drink. Tears poured down my face and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked over at Flight. She was laughing so hard her eyes were squeezed shut and she couldn't looked like she couldn't breath. The spicy taste clung onto my tongue and I desperately tried to rub it off. It just made things worse. I could feel the heat rise in my ears. In the back of my panicking mind, the calm part told me I needed bread or milk. I glanced at the sandwich. That would NOT help. So I did the only thing I could.

"I NEED MILK!" I shouted. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around. Flight was holding out a bucket of milk, her grin stuck on her face. I grabbed the bucket and began to chug it down. Immediately, the spiciness vanished. I could feel the wonderful effects of the milk cut off the hotness.

"Whew, so much better!" I exclaimed. I saw Flight still laughing ad frowned.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. She giggled some more.

"Your reaction and the red-orange bubbles effect." I sighed.

"Its not funny," I said stoutly. "I'm going to try the chicken soup." I walked back to the table (I had jumped pretty far away from it) and slumped into my chair. The chicken soup was still steaming. I grabbed a spoon and warily slurped it.

"Oh my Notch, that is some good soup," I sighed. Flight sat down to finish her salad and we ate in peace. The sandwich was not touched again during the meal.

**Sigh, why am I such a fail? Anyway, I hoped you enjoy review and follow. Pigeon out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Desert Pyramid

**Oh my Notch, this chapter took me forever THANKS TO MY WRITERS BLOCK CROW.**

**Crow: Oh joy, I'm in the picture now. Yay!**

**Me: That is not a good thing, it's your fault this chapter took forever!**

**Crow: Whatever, I think your readers want to read the story now**

**Fine, but that's a sample of what I have to face everyday, well onto the story!**

"Where are we going?" I whined, sweat rolling down my face. The sun blazed down and me. I gazed up and immediately wished I didn't. The yellow sand reflected to glaring sunlight, almost blinding me. The sand flying around was definitely not helping.

"Agh, my eyes!" I yelped, squeezing my eyes shut. The stupid sun still shone through my eyelids. I had stopped walking by then and when I squinted them open a crack, I saw Flight staring at me with concern. I also noticed the goofy hat on her head. It had a slanted, how should I say this, bill and there was a flap going down all the way to her shoulders and it went around her ears. I would have laughed at it if I didn't realize it was keeping the sand and sun out.

"Why do you get the hat?" I complained. She smirked and took her backpack off. Flight grabbed out a crafting table, wool, and some leather. The I watched in amasement as she placed different items in the grids and it morphed together into a hat like the one she wore. Flight handed it to me and I eagerly grabbed it. After fiddling around with it, the desert was suddenly toleratable again.

"Thanks," I said. Flight nodded and turned back. Then she started walking away again.

"Flight, where are we going?" I asked while I chased after her.

Without looking back, she replied, "I want to find a pyramid." I stopped suddenly and frowned at her. She noticed the lack of footsteps and halted.

"Why do you want to disrupt a tomb?" I questioned.

"Well, first of all, it's not a tomb," Flight said simply. "Second of all, it's just there for excited explorers to find." With that she continued on. I had no other option than to follow her.

"Do you know where on is?" I shouted after her.

"Nope."

"Oh come on!" I moaned, "We're going to die before we find a pyramid temple thing!" Flight just kept walking. I sighed before running after her again.

A few hours later

"Do you have any water?" I mumbled through a swollen tongue. I fumbled through my pack, looking for the other bottle of water I just _knew_ was there.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed triumphantly, brandishing out... A basically empty glass bottle. I sadly examined it. There were only a drop of water in it.

"At least there's some water," I muttered, trying to be optimistic. I uncorked the bottle and flipped the opening over my mouth. The moment the drop fell on tongue I shrieked and clamped my mouth shut, and of course chomping down on my tongue. Tears sprung to my eyes as a metallic taste oozed from the cut.

"Why did the water have to be SO FREAKING HOT?!" I wailed. Flight once again spun around with a look of more concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No," I whimpered, now clutching my tongue. Flight giggled and searched through her back and brought out the bottle of instant health. She also gingerly took out a block of ice. I gawked at it.

"How in the Overworld does that ice not melt?" I said. She just smirked and started drilling an indent in the middle with a pick. When she finished that she made another. She also brought out another bottle of water. Then she placed both bottles in the indents and held out for me.

"Your own cooler," she said proudly. "Unable to melt unless you place it down."

"Wow, I never though of doing that!" I marveled. "Genuis!" I took my cooler and grabbed the potion. I uncorked it and daintily took a small sip.

"You can swish it around your mouth."

"Hm?"

"You can potion the liquid around your mouth and you won't be thirsty for a while," Flight repeated. I took her advice and began gently swishing it around inside my mouth. Instantly, a sense of refreshment came over me. I swallowed and grinned.

"Best drink ever!" I announced happily. I placed the bottle back in my icy cooler, and then placed my cooler into my pack.

"Ready to go?" Flight asked. I nodded, eager to find the pyramid. I suddenly, I broke into a sprint and ran past Flight.

"Race you!" I screamed looking back. Flight just raised an eyebrow at me. I turned around... And tripped over a block of sandstone.

"Gah!" I yelped. My hands instantly shot out and broke my fall. Surprisingly, I only ended up with some bruised knees and palms. I stood up and brushed the sand off myself. I looked up, and fell on my bum in surprise.

"That is one big pyramid," I commented. Behind, Flight caught up to me.

"Congrats," she said, grinning, "You found a pyramid, and by the looks of it, it just loaded."

"Awesome!" I said, awestruck at the very majesty of the temple. The pyramid was made of normal sandstone with two towers guarding the entrance. It wouls have been pretty tall, if it wasn't half buried under sand.

"Notch dangit!" I shouted in frustration and kicked a sandstone block. I cringed as my toe made contact with the hard stone. I gritted my teeth and walked to where the entrance should have been, ignoring the throbbing pain in the stubbed toe.

"I suppose we should dig out the sand?" Flight inquired. I nodded and searched through my inventory and found a crappy wooden shovel. I was going to chuck it behind me, but Flight gently grabbed the shovel.

"That will do," she said.

"How is that wimpy shovel going to dig out all that sand?" I asked incredulously. She just started digging a staircase down to the level where the gate opening was. She then dug a block. Just as the sand begun to fall, she quickly placed torch underneath. I watched in amazement the torch scattered the sand, leaving Flight with a bunch of mini-blocks flying into her backpack.

"I never though if that!"

"I though everyone knew that trick."

"Shut up," I grumbled, "I forgot momentarily." She just smirked and continued clearing out the sand. Soon a clear pathway was revealed. I looked at it wearily. A cold fog floated out and evaporated as soon as the sun hit it.

"Having second thoughts?" I jumped at the sound of Flight's voice. She leaned against a wall of sand, arms crossed and sword dangling in one hand. I glared at her and stomped through the entrance. Flight smirked and trailed behind me.

"That is one long tunnel," I commented. There was only a one-block wide by two-block tall tunnel leading to who- knows -where. I gulped and slowed to a stop.

"On second thought," I admitted, "You can go first." Flight was about to go in front, but I caught the joking smirk on her face.

"It's because I need to look for something in my bag," I added quickly, "It might slow us down."

"Sure you do," she smugly. I muttered something under my breath and squeezed behind her. Flight grabbed a torch and lit it with the only other one that was burning in the entire tunnel. She yanked another off the wall and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said while lighting mine with hers. We continued walking down the tunnel, which seemed to slope downwards. Ancient hieroglyphs were carved into the sandstone, along with the occasional creeper face.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly.

"I'm just following the tunnel," Flight said with a shrug. Suddenly she stopped, and of course, I didn't notice and walked right passed her. My foot caught on a piece of string and I fell over.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as pistons retracted and I plummeted into the pit trap.

"Fligher!" Flight exclaimed as I screamed, wind howling past me. I looked down and saw the bottom. Filled with lava.

"Aw crap," I muttered to myself. Suddenly an idea struck me, literally. A bucket of water fell onto my head. Somehow I hadn't seen that coming.

"Ow!" I yelped, but I grabbed the bucket and dumped the water along a wall, turning the lava into obsidian just I dove in. Thankfully the water source was high enough on the wall that it cushioned my fall.

"That was too close for comfort," I commented to myself. I looked up and saw that Flight had disabled the trap and created an opening.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice echoing down.

"Yeah!" I howled back. I held my breath and sunk down to the bottom, opening my backpack. I frantically searched throughout it and remerged triumphantly with sand in my hands. I slowly but surely created a pillar of sand by jumping on top of it. Soon I grabbed Flight's hand and she pulled me up.

"Would you start watching where you're going?" She scolded.

"It's not my fault I'm terrible with, about everything!" I whined. Flight shook her head and leapt over the hole. I didn't trust my parkour skills and built a bridge over then pit. I crouched and slowly walked over the thin path.

"Whew," I sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over with." I heard a gasp from far up ahead and ran through the tunnel to see what was going on.

"Treasure!" I all but squealed. Ok, maybe I did squeal like a little girl. Maybe. But seriously, there was a large room with chests all over the place. I walked up to one of the chests and pushed the lid up.

"We're rich!" I exclaimed excitedly. The chests were filled with gold ingots, lapis lazuli, iron,and eerily, bones. Unfortunately, there were no diamonds or emeralds. I sighed sadly, but began looting all the chests.

"Careful Fligher," Flight called out, "There might be traps somewhere." I nodded and continued raiding the chests.

"Finally finished!" I said cheerfully. My backpack was loaded with the treasure, except the bones. I didn't like those bones.

"Same here," Flight said. That's when another chest caught my eye. It looked undisturbed with cobwebs surrounding it.

"What do we have here?" I wondered. Using my lovely stone sword, I broke the cobwebs away and walked to the chest.

"Wow, 3 diamonds!" I exclaimed, but I saw Flight's face pale. That's when I heard the ticking of redstone repeaters.

"Run!" She yelled and ran toward the tunnel. I quickly swiped the diamonds and sprinted after her. I heard a hiss. One of the most dreaded hisses in Minecraftia. TNT.

"There's TNT!" I screamed, but my shout was not heard over the terrifying sound of the TNT exploding. I screamed some more and chased after Flight, who was living up to her name. She almost flew over the ground as she ran from the TNT that was coming close to us.

Over the pit trap, under the falling sand, dodging random arrows, and we finally burst through the opening. We burst through, my lungs protesting on the massive amounts of air being consumed and legs groaning for running so fast. We rushed into the desert night as the pyramid exploded into a crater of sand.

**Crow: What is up with you messing up stuff?**

**Me: It's my nature!**

**Crow: Wow, I feel sorry for Flight, having to deal with an idiot like you.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please rate and review! Thanks! **

**:Pigeon**


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Enderchest

**Heyo, it's Pigeon! This is a really short chapter. Unfortunately I'm either A) still writing a story B) have no idea what to write or HOW to write it C) I'm too lazy and should drag my tail over to the laptop. **

"Where are we?" I panted, dragging my feet through the sand. Beside me, Flight shrugged. Even though she was going at my pace, I could tell she was doing way better than me.

"I don't know, to be honest."

I groaned and reopened my pack for the millionth time. My back was stocked with treasures, but not a single crumb was in sight. That was the problem. My stomach kept growling in a whine of hunger. The whole bag was sagging from the heavy weight of everything from the pyramid.

"Hey, that bag looks heavy."

"Huh?" I turned to Flight. She was holding a giant black box made of obsidian. It was gorgeous. There were green patterns with dashes of yellow. There was a golden latch with an Eye of Ender pattern etched on the front.

"Two things," I said, holding up three digits. "One, yes, my bag is heavy. Two, what is that thing?"

"Then watch," Flight grinned. She dug a hole and placed the block into the hole. Immediately a faint glow illuminated the night light. Oh, did I forget to say it was night? When Flight and I had stopped sprinting for our lives, the sun had started to set. The cold wind was a welcome after the long hours under the desert sun. Thankfully no monsters had been spotted, and I hope it would stay that way.

"This," she gestured to the box, "is an Ender chest." Somewhere in the back ofmy head, I remembered what they did.

"Thank Notch for the Wiki," I mumbled. My fellow friend raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the chest.

"Well, put your stuff in it then," Flight said as she opened the Ender chest and dumped the contents of her backpack in. I jumped down the hole with her and peered into the chest, expecting to see her items in it. Instead, I was greeted with empty space. Then I remembered every person had a personal safe. I copied Flight and turned my bag upside down. Then I grabbed all the junk and jumped back out of the hole.

"Ready?" Flight asked, leaping out ofthe hole and buried it with sand. I nodded. One day, I thought, I would come back and find all my treasures. Even the little half emptied bottle of healing punch. With that, Flight and I trudged on towards the crisp moon, not knowing what adventures would await us.

**Apparently, this must have been a very disappointing chapter. IM SORRY I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON JUST DEAL WITH IT. Sigh, just had to get that over. Wouldn't want any pirates looting our heroes, right? *cough* spoiler *cough* but stay tuned! **

**:Pigeon**


End file.
